Dangerous Love
by Rose28245
Summary: There was so much warnings. Not to be apart of his life. I just choose to ignore them. I love him and he loves me. Lets just say I should have lessoned to the warnings…. (Danisnotonfire/OC) For my best friend @nightofthehuntress Warning: Mega Fluff and Cursing. NOT Phan!


_This Is for my Best Friend, Abbey. She is amazing and a Fabulous writer. She has done so much for me XD Love her ! nighofthehuntress Dan/Abbey (OC) _

_Hope you guys like it XD... _

**Dangerous Love**

I've Always had trust issues, never letting anyone in my room, never letting anyone borrow my things. I didn't even Trust my best friend. But him. He showed me the good features in people the trusting, loving, and caring side. I love him, but now I'm in danger. I'm in danger because of his love for me. This is something I'd like to call, Dangerous Love.

_**Chapter 1**_

My hands grace across the cold counter top, I've been waiting here passionately for around an hour for my best friend and roommate Melissa Scotto. I take another sip of my decaf, no sugar, coffee that was freshly made. Its pretty good for a cheap 99 cent packs thats available at Walmart or ShopRite. The mini flat screen TV that stands on the kitchen counter right next to the toaster and about 24 inches for the sink is playing the local news channel. The news is never important it either contains death or the decrease of the economy. I just play it hoping that one day good news would be in the world. But just my luck theres no such thing as good news. My furry kitty, Sox, sits on the granite counter top looking from me to the sink. Its fluffy tail shifts back and forth while his eyes make a squint. Thats his 'give me food' type face. Sox, like every other cat is fat, lazy, and extremely annoying. Melissa and I talked about getting a cat for the longest of time so last year we adopted one form the animal shelter. Sox just stares me down hoping a can received his message, like always, I do but just chose to ignore it. After I finish my decaf I wash the cup out under the nice cold water and place it gently in the sink. I shut the water off and wipe my hands on a freshly clean towel. Sox takes this time to cuddle up to me. He stands up and heads over to me. He wipes his noes on my hand. Then he does another wipe on my whole hand.

"Sox Stop." I snap at the golden white cat. He just continues to nibble and wiping my whole arm, disobeying my command. A small groan escapes my lips as Sox purrs against my skin. "I know I love you to." I pet the top of Sox's head. He takes ahold of my hand with his paws and bites on it, "Ouch!"

My hand hurts like hell, in a sudden rage for my cat I throw him of the counter. He lands on all four of his paws and dashes away. I roll my eyes and turn to see Melissa coming. A towel taped around her hair, though she was dress to impress_. _Unlike me who's wearing simple skinny jeans and an Avril Lavigne t-shirt. She hold a q tip up to her left ear, "What did you do now to him?" She walks over and takes a seat on top of the counter. "Nothing. Are you ready?" I ask her a bit annoyed. "I'm almost done," She takes of her towel to reveal her long hair. She always had beautiful hair, unlike mine, don't get me wrong my hair is amazing. Just the only difference between my hair and her's is mine has steaks of blonde in it and my hair stops by my shoulders. "Ok hold on." Melissa says. Melissa is my BEST friend. We've known each other since 7th grade and now were in college. Technology and Law College to be exact, its our freshman year and as always I have to drag Melissa ass out of the door before you are late. Melissa goes to the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

This bitch -_-

I groan and grab my backpack that Sox is sitting near on the tile floor I thrown it over my shoulder. I could almost feel my muscles tighten as the 20 pound bag hangs over my shoulder. Sox wipes up against my leg his fluffy body its ticklish. It almost feels like i'm back in my bed cuddled up deep in my converters. Its around 7am I could use another seven hours of sleep. Since I stayed up intel 2am on the computer doing the usuals Tumblr, Twitter and FanFic. Yes, I write and read FanFiction about my favorite shows like Supernatural and some anime shows. It's fun to read them, it makes makes me feel like i'm somewhere else. Somewhere thats romantic or action packed or adventurous. But I always have to go back to dumb reality where people suck!

"Melissa I'm going to leaving without you!" I head over to the main door to our apartment. "I'm coming!" I hear her small voice call from inside the downstairs bathroom. I dig into my bag to see if I have the right amount for a cab ride to school. Our school isn't that far away maybe a mile or two. We've walk to school before when we wanted to get healthier yeah, that eat and be healthier phase lasted for two days. Mel dashes out of the bathroom her makeup is all done the black eyeliner compliments her eyes making them a lighter shade of hazel. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. "Alright Lets go." She says quickly getting her bag laying by our feet. She throws it over her shoulder like its nothing. And opens the door, upon the door lays the apartment number 69 I know, I know 69 its hysterical. "Got money for the cap?" Mel asks me as she locks the door behind us. "Yeah." We hear the click of the lock and head down the stairs and out the main for of our gloomy building. We run into our hot neighbor, Kyle Jones, for a second. He says Hi in his manly voice that could drive any girl wild. We get to the main floor and dash out. Not wanting to get into a conversation with anyone.

Thats the difference between me and Mel, she's outgoing, fun and actually wants to talk with people. But I'm the shy, weird and awkward girl that would rather stay home and read FanFic all day. Even though Mel has told me multiple times that I'm not social awkward, I still don't believe her.

The bright light of the sun shines in my eyes, we walk out of the well-lit, peaceful, cool air-conditioned comfort of our apartment building. Immediately I was hit by a blast of hot air from the street. Wow, the difference is so great. We walk down the street taking in everything. Next to the apartment are two sundry shops. The smell emanating from these shops tingles my nose. The mixture of onion, garlic, dried fish, pepper and spices make a potent combination. I hold my breath for a moment as we walk quickly past the sundry shops. I always wonder how the people working inside the shops can stand the smell. Perhaps they are used to it.

There are many people walking along side walk. It is about one o'clock in the afternoon and many office-workers are out heading to work. So I see these smartly dressed men and women hurrying into their cars our caps. "Taxi." I whisper trying not to draw attention to myself. "No, no, no Abbey your doing it wrong. This is how you do it, Taxi!" Melissa screams holding her hand up calling a Taxi. One small cab pulls over and we head in. "Where to lad's?" the taxi's drives thick British accent asks. Me and Melissa have never gotten used to the British small life. Literally everything was so close together here. The hallways in our "Loft" or apartment are so small and cramped. "Technology and Law College, 43 Marie lane, Britain." the cad driver nods his head and starts the engine and takes off. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
